The Color Green
by Abbi-Hime
Summary: There’s a new student at school and when Malfoy dates her, Hermione finds herself turning green with envy.


**The Color Green**

Summary: **There's a new student at school and when Malfoy dates her, Hermione finds herself turning green with envy.**

Chapter One:** Klutz**

Hermione walked onto Hogwarts Express, a small smile on her face as she made her way to the Head Boy and Girl compartment.

She wondered slightly who the Head Boy would be but looked it over as she sat in the armchair next to the large floor-to-ceiling window in the compartment.

"Bloody hell." Someone groaned as they walked through the door.

Hermione turned to find herself face to face with Draco Malfoy.

"You're Head Boy?" She asks with scorn in her voice.

"I knew Dumbledore was a mudblood lover but did he really appoint one as Head Girl?" He scoffed and they stood, glaring at each other for a good ,long time.

A loud banging on the door made them pull away from the glaring contest as the Headmaster entered with each of their House Head's.

"Ah Mr. Malfoy, Miss Granger, a pleasure to see you again." Dumbledore gave them each a wise smile and continued, "Our new Head Boy and Girl have a few things they need to hear before they do their routine check of the train, which they must do together." He had a short pause, "You will both being staying in the luxurious Head Dormitory which sits behind a painting in the Great Hall. It has 2 bedrooms and 1 bathroom and a common room. It is set up mostly the same as the house dormitories except it has more recent objects in it. You will set up the schedules for the prefects to follow in night duty and also give yourselves a night of duty. You will also have the first twenty minutes of each class to walk around and make sure we have no class cutters, which had become quite an issue in these past years. You are now to check the train and make sure we have no one running around in the isles. Come back here at approximately 11 and we will have a luncheon. Then you must change. Once you are completed with those tasks, meet in the Prefects car for a meeting on schedule ideas before heading to the front car to help the first years to the school. Any questions?"

Hermione shook her head and watched as Malfoy did the same.

"All right then off you go." He waved them off before occupying the chair Hermione had once claimed.

Once in the hallway, Malfoy grabbed her arm and dragged her to the door connecting this car to the next.

"Come on you dirty mudblood, let's get this over with." He pushed her into the car ahead of himself then followed her as they looked into every compartment. They were all abnormally full this year and wondered where Harry and Ron ended up sitting.

Finally, she found them and Malfoy pushed her aside and walked into the compartment.

He sat down next to the window, pushing Ron to the floor and making sure to kick him hard in the head as he turned around.

Hermione helped Ron up, glaring at Malfoy.

"Hello Ron. Harry." Hermione smiled and sat down in the only open seat, next to Draco, "I suppose we are taking a break then Malfoy?" She asked.

"Of course we are, what does it look like we're doing? Sometimes I swear…" He answered.

"Humph, any ways," Hermione glared at Draco for what seemed like the billionth time in half an hour before turning to her friends, "How has the ride been so far?" She asked happily.

"Terrifically boring." Ron answered.

"Hmm, I can't say I've exactly had fun, but it hasn't been that horrible." Hermione glanced at the Head Boy.

Draco stood, "We have to go now, we have a luncheon in about half an hour and we need to finish checking the train."

"He's right." Hermione smiled, "Goodbye."

"Draco," Hermione said as she closed the compartment door, "Why did we stop here and not with Crabbe and Goyle?"

"The reasoning is unimportant, let's keep moving." We're his words before they continued down the isle, looking into compartments.

After about 10 minutes, a girl opened the door of a compartment we had passed and stopped us.

"Excuse me, sir?" She said, her voice was dainty and feminine, "I am new to Hogwartz, what time do expect uz to arrive?" She had a distinguished French accent laced into her speech.

"Not until later tonight." Malfoy answered after about a minute of starring at the blonde beauty. Her ice blue eyes rivaled Malfoy's as she gave a sweet smile.

"Zank you." She said before turning red and shutting the compartment door.

Hermione glared and pushed Malfoy forward, "Come on, we have work to do."

He rolled his eyes before continuing to the last car.

Hermione stepped over the threshold to the last car and just as she moved her arm backward to close the door, she fell plummeting toward the ground.

She screeched in fear and Malfoy turned around just in time to have Hermione land on top of him.

Both their eyes were wide as they stared each other down.

The thing that startled them the most, was probably the fact that Hermione had tripped right into Malfoy's lips.

They were kissing.

Hermione jumped up and started crying, "My precious first kiss was ruined!" She wailed as she leaned against the wall and slide to the floor.

" I kissed a mudblood!" Malfoy roared, "it's the end of the world, I will never be accepted now!" He punched the wall and stormed out towards the Head car.

Hermione was still hugging her knees sobbing, "I kissed Malfoy! Oh my god. I kissed him! And I liked it…" She buried her face in her arms and cried a little longer.


End file.
